


Our Little Secret

by Zerotaste



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: Perhaps he’s just after the bathroom or trying to find the kitchen for a drink, both places Ritsu had lazily pointed to while taking him to the library but never precisely given directions for. Which may have been a mistake considering the sheer amount of rooms there are and his refusal to wake up when called upon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of my news years resolutions is to get back on the writing horse so hopefully posting part one of my most complete WIP will help me with that.  
> This is like, a very vague sequel to Sugar and Spice, Ritsu has definitely been sleeping with Tsukasa before the happenings of this fic. However for the convenience of making this fic work easier, Ritsu is actually a vampire in this so it’s not like, a straight up sequel.  
> Part one just contains a wetting scene and a bit of talk about piss during the lewd scene. Part two will however contain explicit watersports (I'll update the tags when it gets added) so just a warning about when I end up updating this, while part one is rather kink light, it will get grosser.

Persistent foot tapping, the groaning of an all too old chair and occasional sighs of frustration are annoying but not impossible to sleep through. Tsukasa has ended up being a surprisingly loud studier. Thankfully the dusty old couch in the Sakuma family library has enough cushions to pull over his head, muffling the sounds to a more pleasing degree. He had told Tsukasa not to wake him up until the worksheet was finished, he should have told him to keep quiet while doing it as well.

“Ritsu-senpai.” His voice carries through the layers of pillow stuffing, followed by the sound of him pushing himself off a complaining chair.

Surely he isn’t finished already. If he is though, it must be because Ritsu is such a good teacher, he’ll have to tell Mao; he’ll surely praise him for that.

“Mmm?” he hums, not yet endeavouring to move from under his pile of cushions. “Are you done already Suuchan? “

“No, it isn’t that Ritsu-senpai, I-”

“What did I say Suuchan, no bothering me until you’re done.” He cuts off tersely, “If you wake me again before that, I’ll bite you.”

A bratty sound and muttering that he can’t quite make out travel into his cave but with no further direct bothering, Tsukasa isn’t exactly breaking any rules by doing that. Curiously, he doesn’t hear the sound of Tsukasa sitting back down. With how aged the furniture in this room is (courtesy of his stupid older brother refusing to replace it because old musty furniture apparently fits his aesthetic, or something, Ritsu hadn’t really been listening to the specific words he’d used) sitting down on  most of the chairs without making a sound is outright impossible.

Slowly emerging from his cocoon of cushions he blinks lazily as he adjusts to the light. Pushed out from the desk and definitely not containing his underclassman, the chair is empty. As is the rest of the room. Slowly scanning the area the handful of shelves aren’t hiding he confirms that Tsukasa is probably not still in here, which is a problem all of it’s own. First he’s too noisy for Ritsu to sleep well, then he’s missing. Which doesn’t exactly affect Ritsu’s sleep but he knows better than to let someone wander the halls without knowing the house layout. It’s not per say that the old building is dangerous but he’d rather avoid such things as Tsukasa stumbling upon a half asleep Rei and seeing the horrific sight he is when he isn’t expecting visitors.  
  
“Suuchan?” He tries before fully resigning himself to leaving the comfort of his cushions.

No answer. Well that’s to be expected he supposes, Tsukasa isn’t one to play hide and seek. Perhaps he’s just after the bathroom or trying to find the kitchen for a drink, both places Ritsu had lazily pointed to while taking him to the library but never precisely given directions for. Which may have been a mistake considering the sheer amount of rooms there are and his refusal to wake up when called upon.

Not bothering to stifle a yawn he stretches , knocking the majority of his cushions to the floor. Despite the fact the sun will soon be setting, his body still grumbles as he pushes himself off the couch, swaying slightly before he can find his balance. School bag and work still on the desk confirm at least that Tsukasa hasn’t just upped and left, so frustrated with Ritsu’s non-responsiveness that he’s called his driver.

The hallway doesn’t offer many clues as he peers into it. Dimly lit in the way the brothers like but Mao likes to complain about, it’s void of any life. Or was. Footsteps urgently approaching changes that fast. A shadow emerges from a door way and makes its way awkwardly towards Ritsu, it’s almost like something out of a horror film. Perhaps the old house is haunted after all. It takes a couple more seconds before he can recognise the shadow as Tsukasa, rather than any ghostly form. The way he’s moving is weird, as if he’s hurt or…

 “Ritsu-senpai, the directions you gave me were useless where is…” Now close enough that Ritsu can clearly see him, Tsukasa’s steps falter.

Oh.

He really must have been looking for the toilet.

“Where is your bathroom again, please _hurry_.” Voice wavering he sounds on the verge of tears, fists balled in frustration as he tries desperately not to disgrace himself. In a way it’s cute, really.

“Ah, if it’s as bad as it looks, you’re going to wet yourself before you get there.” He says honestly, making his way towards Tsukasa’s shaking figure.

“Please-” A choked sob leaves Tsukasa’s through before he freezes, face flushing red with embarrassment.

It takes a while for Ritsu to be able to see it, the slow, darkening trickle down the inside of Tsukasa’s thigh as he tries without success to hold back from wetting himself. Once he’s seen it though he can’t take his eyes from the sight. Spider web like patterns run down his legs with increasing speed as he loses control completely. Piss drips through the fabric, falling directly onto the polished wood and pooling under his feet. Sobbing, he looks horrified at himself, unable to move from the spot he’s in as his bladder empties itself onto the floor.

Despite the growing puddle of piss and the sour smell starting to linger, Ritsu finds himself moving closer. He’s unsure entirely of what to do, teasing Tsukasa about how cute he looks when he’s this embarrassed might not go down well but an attempt to comfort him may not either. Most confusing of all, more so than what to do with Tsukasa is the steadily building arousal he’s not quite able to ignore. Though surely that’s just his sadistic side showing, how could he not get turned on watching someone so adorable get so embarrassed?

The stream starts to run dry as the toe of Ritsu’s slipper splashes against the edge of the puddle he’s created. Tsukasa collapses against the wall; body still shaking as he cries.

“Shh, Suuchan, it’s okay, it’s okay.” He comforts, reaching out to rub Tsukasa’s back. “I won’t tell anyone, it can just be our little secret.”  
  
 Piss seeps through the fabric of his slippers grossly as he gives his words of comfort, more of a reminder  of what’s just happened than even the heavy stink of urine surrounding them. A smell which is muddled with something else. Arousal? Sure he’s very aware that he’s starting to get hard and will very soon have to consciously hide the fact from Tsukasa but that makes no sense. He’s never able to smell the changes in the flow of his own blood when he’s turned on, what good would it do a vampire to be able to smell the changes in their own blood anyway, he can easily feel that happening.

“Ritsu-senpai, do you mind if I use your shower?” Hearing Tsukasa’s quiet, ashamed voice opens his mind to another possibility.

Body language closed off, facing the wall of the wall almost completely now, things start to make more sense. Ritsu can’t stop his mouth from moving before the words have spilt out.

“Suuchan, are you turned on by this?” It’s probably really not the right thing to say right now.

“How could you jump to such _disgusting_ conclusions!?” His attempt to sound outraged really isn’t particularly convincing when he’s half stuttering, the previously dissipating blush on his cheeks now back in full force.

“Ah you are aren’t you~” He may as well run with it, having already spoken without thinking, it’s not like he can make the situation much worse by pressing the matter. Besides, Tsukasa just pissed in his hallway, he at least owes him this. “Is it the humiliation I wonder? Or do you just really like pissing yourself? You know you can’t hide things like this from me~”

A surge in the arousal he can sense from Tsukasa tells him that no matter the answer, humiliation probably does have at least something to do with it. Not that surprising, considering his past experiences with him but definitely a good thing to confirm. Sneaking a hand around his torso, he tries to see how much he’ll be able to get away with.

A sharp slap at his hand stops him in his tracks.

“Ritsu-senpai I would really _appreciate_ directions to your shower.” Voice only wavering slightly, Tsukasa seems to be managing to get a hold of himself. “Any discussion pertaining to such, er, _matters,_ can wait until after I and your hallway are clean.”

Falling back Ritsu shrugs, it’s probably for the best he was stopped there. Rei is home, somewhere, and the idea of him walking in on such a display is something Ritsu would rather not think about. At least and much to his surprise, Tsukasa is willing to talk regarding what about this has him so worked up. He’s probably learnt by now that trying to hide things like kinks from a vampire who can smell which body part your blood is gathering in is a really pointless endeavour.

“Fine~” He responds, grabbing at the hand that had slapped his. “Follow me, Suuchan.”

 

\-----

 

Between Tsukasa being too embarrassed after showering on the day of the event and both boys being in different year levels and clubs, it’s difficult to find time to have the discussion that’s playing on the back of Ritsu’s mind. Occasionally in the middle of unit practice he wonders how Tsukasa would react if he blurted out what had happened in front of the rest of Knights but no, he had said it was their little secret and he at least made sure to keep promises.

It isn’t until almost a week later that they’re left alone in the studio together, the other members all preoccupied with modelling work or, well, being Leo. Pulling Tsukasa into his futon with him is easy, the boys soft, warm body falling easily against his despite the initial squeal of surprise at being attacked by a seemingly sleeping Ritsu.

“You’re my body pillow now, no escaping.” Nuzzling his head into the back of Tsukasa’s neck he sighs happily, “You always smell so delicious, I would just eat you up if I wasn’t so tired.”

“Do not joke about such disturbing matters.” Tsukasa scolds, not even trying to move out of Ritsu’s embrace.

“I’m not joking but whatever.” He complains. It takes a massive effort to push himself up enough to briefly catch Tsukasa’s lips with his own. “I’ll just have to eat you up in other ways.”

He doesn’t have to see the blush forming on Tsukasa’s cheeks to know it’s there. He’s always cute like that, so easily embarrassed by Ritsu’s advances. Which brings him to the topic that’s been burning in the back of his mind. Checking first that the door is indeed closed, he approaches the subject.

“So Suuchan, you remember last week don’t you?” He leaves the opportunity there for Tsukasa to avoid the subject entirely.

There’s hesitation from Tsukasa but when it comes, his answer is far more simple and to the point than Ritsu had been expecting.

“Yes.”

“And you’re not gunna deny something about that turned you on?” The way he speaks against the skin of Tsukasa’s neck must be tickling him, the underclassman shivering in his arms.

“Denying such things to you is _pointless_.” There’s a bratty tone to his voice that draws a chuckle out of Ritsu.

“Mhmm, you’ve got that right.” He responds happily. “So which was it? Disgracing yourself in front of me? You get off on the shame don’t you?”

A small nod confirms his words. Hmm but that’s not really good enough, he wants to hear the words from Tsukasa’s mouth, all flustered and cute as he tries to act like he’s totally above such vulgar things.

“Was that a nod? Ah but I want you say it.”

“I… Yes that was part of it.” Managing to get it out without too much stammering, he squirms slightly in Ritsu’s arms. Perhaps even discussing this is getting him turned on. Well as tired as he may be it’s not like Ritsu has anything better to be doing this afternoon if that is the case.

“And the other part?” He prompts, hands that had settled on Tsukasa’s soft tummy sneaking lower, toying with the buckle of his belt.

“At least make sure the door is _locked_! Anyone could come in.”

“Yeah but no one will except maybe Ousama and I think you might like that.” He teases as his fingers make easy work of the buckle. “You would wouldn’t you? Him watching you moan and squirm as I touch you. Or maybe he’d join in, help me make mess of our cutest little knight.”

Shaky breathing and a quiet gasp are the only responses he gets which is about to be expected, even if he wasn’t cupping Tsukasa’s swiftly hardening dick through his uniform pants, there would be no hiding from him the fact that he’s turned on.

“Ah but there’s something I want to hear from you before I touch you properly.” He says, hands stopping half way through unbuttoning his fly. “You know what that is, don’t you Suuchan?”

There’s a nod, good, at least he isn’t going to try worm his way out of fully explaining things.

“It was the other part too.”

“What was the other part?” Feigning ignorance, he’s determined to get Tsukasa to spell it out for him.

“I have a…” His words trail off in embarrassment.

“Go on, I’m not going to judge you.”

“Wetting myself was part of it too.” He admits shamefully, trying to grind his hips into Ritsu’s hands.

“Good boy, good boy~” Happily humming he works at getting Tsukasa’s dick free.

Wrapping his hand around the length earns him a pleased sigh from Tsukasa, the underclassman having become incredibly easy since Ritsu had first played with him months ago. His own arousal growing, he grinds against Tsukasa’s round ass, it would be nice to fuck him but he really is too tired for that at the moment.

“I can’t believe talking about you pissing yourself has gotten you this hard. So gross.” He murmurs as he sets a slow, teasing pace with his hand. “Is it just the desperation thing?”

The movement of Tsukasa’s head is so small he could almost have mistaken it for a result of the needy wriggling he hasn’t stopped since Ritsu first got his hand inside his pants. A small shake of the head. So then that means, well, it’s not a kink Ritsu himself shares but it’s not gross to the point where he’s not willing to partake. Especially when it gets Tsukasa reacting so adorably.

“Oh so Suuchan just likes piss in general then? Wow, how disgusting.” Hand picking up the pace he rewards him for his honesty, taking great pleasure in the occasional moan breaking its way past Tsukasa’s lips. His own hips rut more insistently against his ass, completely hard now he craves better contact but this was meant to be about Tsukasa admitting the truth, not about him getting off too. Although, given what he’s been getting out of him, perhaps the first year would actually prefer getting him off.

“It’s not like I can help being into it, if I’d had a say in it something so _disgraceful_ would never have-” A moan steals his words, cutting off his rambling defence.

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay~” He comforts, kissing and licking at the small bit of revealed skin on his neck between words. “I call you gross cause it gets you to moan nicely, not because I think you’re gross.”

Biting his lip in frustration out of how little stimulation he’s getting he has to make a conscious effort to make sure he doesn’t break the skin. Layers of fabric and half of a blanket between them, there’s just not enough stimulation for him to get much out of this for himself. It might sound a bit cheap to immediately swap the topic to his own dick but god if he isn’t craving something more.

“Hey Suuchan, you should suck me off. You just love choking around my dick don’t you?” His right hand makes it way under Tsukasa’s shirt, searching out a nipple to pinch and tug at as he waits for a response. “I won’t piss in your mouth now but I’d bet you’d like that. Wow, who would have thought that the heir to the Suou family would be such a filthy slut.”

A sob pulls from Tsukasa’s mouth, body stilling as he spills over Ritsu’s hand. He hadn’t been expecting to get him off quite this fast and frankly it’s a bit of a disappointment. Taking his hand up to Tsukasa’s mouth he presses his fingers against his lips, wiping off the majority of the boys release before Tsukasa can even think to open his mouth and accept in his cum covered fingers.

Warmth and a thorough tongue surround his fingers, licking and sucking in a way that bring backs memories of just how good that mouth feels around his cock. Eager in cleaning up his own mess, Tsukasa is a far cry from the boy who’d been unable to stand the taste of cum just months ago. Closing his eyes Ritsu brings back memories of Tsukasa on his knees, focusing on the mess of tears and saliva on his face, the blush on his cheeks as he happily takes his entire length down his throat. He’s such a hard worker. Hips grinding more insistently he’s surprised to find himself getting close with just this pathetic amount of stimulation. Breath catching, his fingers thrust deeper into that willing mouth.

A whine escapes his lips as Tsukasa takes hold of his wrist, pulling the saliva drenched digits away from his face.

“Did you not want my mouth somewhere else?” Voice breathy and thick in his post-climax haze, Tsukasa wriggles from his grasp, rolling over to face him and offering something Ritsu had assumed he’d be too spent to give.

“Suuchan.” The nickname falls from his lips, barely above a whisper as he takes in the mess he’s made of Tsukasa just with his hand. Sweat has his fringe clinging to his forehead and cheeks flushed a deep red, cum that had been wiped off on his lips is now joined by saliva, dripping down his face. Shakily inhaling, Ritsu has to steady himself, cumming in his pants now would just be a waste.

Tsukasa’s lips catch his own as he relieves himself of his pants with trembling hands. The taste of the boys release heavy on his lips, Ritsu can’t help but deepen the kiss, tasting more of him greedily as his tongue pushes inside his mouth. It’s a shame to end the kiss so fast but there are other things Tsukasa needs to be doing with that eager tongue of his. Face wet and sticky when he pulls back, Ritsu’s tongue darts out to lick up the mess of spit and cum that’s transferred onto him. It’s a shame to see Tsukasa looking cleaner after their kiss but he can easily change that.

Pressing down on his shoulders he encourages him downwards. Desperately hard and tip shining with precome, it’s a relief to feel the warmth of Tsukasa’s hand around his cock. A relief and a concern as he feels himself dangerously close to the edge as he takes him easily between his lips, wasting no time in swallowing down the majority of his dick.

Lips parting, he goes to spill filthy words of encouragement but all he can find it in himself to do is groan in pleasure. Barely able to keep his hips from fucking into Tsukasa’s mouth his fingers find purchase in his hair, pulling and tugging at it in an effort to be able to control himself. The sloppy eagerness from Tsukasa as he works has Ritsu wondering if he’s getting hard again, getting off on sucking his cock. Smell of sex too thick in the air to confirm it with just his senses, it takes a greedy moan as he deep throats him again to confirm his suspicions.

Knowledge that Tsukasa is getting turned on again so fast from  this pushes Ritsu right to the limit. It takes a lot of self control to pull himself back, the look of need on Tsukasa’s face as his tip slides past his lips has him almost giving in. It would be so easy to thrust back in and cum down his throat.

“Close your eyes, Suuchan~” His words are almost inaudible over his heavy breathing as he pushes them past his lips.

It doesn’t take long, three, four, five strokes before he’s sighing heavily as he finds his orgasm. Thick splashes of cum paint Tsukasa’s face, landing on his cheeks, his hair, mixing into what had remained of the boys own release on his chin. Stroking himself through his climax he takes pride in just how much of a mess he’s creating.

“So pretty.” Muttering more to himself than Tsukasa, he wipes the tip of his dick off on his lips, smiling to himself as the boy’s tongue sneaks out to clean it off.

Tsukasa’s eyes blink open cautiously, eyelashes clumping together with cum as it drips down from his fringe. It’s easy to notice how heavily he’s breathing now, and with his pants half way down his thighs, there’s not hiding that he’s almost completely hard again.

“Hm? Did you want to go another round, Suuchan? If you give me some of your blood I’m sure I can find the energy for that.” Lazily a hand reaches out, tracing through the mess on his face.

“I’ve already told you today not to joke about such things.” His scolding holds very little weight in the state he’s in. “Besides, I will need to _clean_ up shortly as my driver is picking me soon.”

Disappointed, Ritsu rolls over, pulling what he can reach of his blankets over himself without bothering to pull up his pants first. There was hardly ever a second round with Tsukasa precisely due to reasons like that.

“You should clean up too, don’t just roll back into your futon.” Now fully in scolding mood, Ritsu has to wonder just how Tsukasa can change tone so fast. “Come on Ritsu-senpai, isn’t it about time for you to wake up anyway?”

He is right, the sun will be setting soon but that just makes a stronger argument for waiting until he actually wants to be awake before dragging himself to the showers. Pulling the blankets down again it’s a shame to see Tsukasa already cleaning off his face with a tissue.

“Hey Suuchan, send me your limits on line, okay?” He mumbles, voice already starting to take on a sleepy drawl. “We’ll sort something out later, good night~”

As he curls up inside his cocoon of blankets, he ignores the muffled voice of Tsukasa insisting that really, he should shower before just going back to sleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Hauling the rug from the middle of the library over to an unused corner takes great effort at this time of day. Sweat runs down his back from exertion despite the cool temperature and it’s incredibly tempting to just lay down on the floor right there and sleep until the doorbell rings. Things would have been a lot easier if he’d just gone alone with Tsukasa’s nervous suggestion that they could do this in the shower for easy clean up; really it’s his own fault that he’s ended up having to move around furniture before the clock has even reached 3pm. It will be far more fun this way though, he’s sure. Eyes flicking to the pile of towels stacked on the desk he sighs heavily, slowly moving to lay them out in place of the rug.

Diligent as always, Tsukasa arrives exactly on time. A light blush dusts his cheeks as he greets Ritsu stiffly, fingers fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

“Ah Suuchan decided to come after all, I thought maybe you’d chicken out.” Stepping aside to let him in, Ritsu teases him with a small smirk. In honesty if there’s anyone who should be slightly nervous about this, it’s him. He may have been getting more and more into the idea and even gotten off to fantasies of fucking a piss drenched Tsukasa over his desk a couple of times during the past week but fantasy and reality are two very different things.

“We’re just _studying_ are we not? What would there be to chicken out of?” Despite his still strained tone, he catches Ritsu off guard by not breaking character. “I hope you’ve bothered to look over the _material_ we’ll be covering today, your tutoring is incredibly inefficient when you’ve forgotten half of what you’re teaching.”

“Of course I have Suuchan, I’ve worked suuuper hard on our lesson plan for today.”

“ _Marvelous_.” A nervous smile on his face, Tsukasa steps inside.

 

\-----

 

“So if you just remember what formula to use where, it’s kinda easy. Some of the tests for first years even tell you which one to use, lucky.” He’s ninety percent sure Tsukasa is taking in absolutely none of what he’s saying, eyes continuously drifting from his page of notes to the newly refilled glass of water on the desk in front of him. “Hey, Suuchan, repeat what I just said? It should be easy, you’re paying full attention right~?”

“I…” There’s hesitation, Tsukasa obviously wracking his brain to try and bring forth words he’s struggling to remember. “I am so sorry Ritsu-senpai, I must have been distracted, could you please go over it again.”

Completely unsurprised by his response, Ritsu nudges the glass of water closer. The boys already shifting uncomfortably in his seat, thighs pressed together tightly in an apparent attempt to hold out. Perhaps this will be what pushes him over the limit.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Reaching out he strokes Tsukasa’s hair softly, before gripping his head lightly and turning it face the glass. “But because I went through so much effort explaining it the first time, it’s only fair I punish you for wasting my energy like that. Drink up~”

Silently reaching for the glass, worry plays over Tsukasa’s face. Ritsu has long since forgotten how many glasses he’s had and trying to keep track based on the water jugs in the room is pointless as he’s also been partaking. Needless to say though, however much Tsukasa has drunk, it’s a lot. His hand shakes slightly as he brings it to his lips. The concerned look he gives to Ritsu before starting to tip it back makes even more clear than before that he must be at bursting point.

“There we go, that wasn’t so bad was it?” He encourages.

The hand from the back of Tsukasa’s head slides down his back, snaking around to his front to feel just how full he is. Bulging with liquid and feeling like a balloon about to pop, it’s tempting to just press down on his bladder. From the sharp intake of breath and small whine Tsukasa gives in response to his hand placement, he seems to think that’s exactly what’s going to happen. Well, if Tsukasa expects it, then perhaps he won’t. Retracting his hand he reaches for the stack of notes he’s been reading from again.

“So where were we before you so rudely decided to stop listening to my lesson, you better actually take in what I’m saying this time, I won’t let you off so lightly again. Hmm, to find acceleration you use ‘a’ equals…” A creaking noise interrupts him, looking up from the page it’s easy to find the source. Rocking in his chair with eyes scrunched closed and a growing flush of embarrassment on his cheeks, he really is quite a sight. “Suuchan you’re not listening again are you?”

Ritsu expects to hear another apology as Tsukasa opens his mouth, or a complaint about his teaching methods. Not a weak moan. There’s absolutely no hiding the reason for the sound. Fabric of his pants quickly darkening, piss soaks through them, pooling between his thighs as he loses control. Ritsu isn’t sure where to look, at the water works spilling from his eyes or from his crotch. Tears cascading down his cheeks, his face burns red with the shame of what he’s doing. 

“Are you really pissing yourself in my library Suuchan? How gross, I thought you were better than that.” Dipping his fingers into the overflowing puddle between Tsukasa’s thighs, he holds them in front of the boys face. “Open your eyes and look at what you’ve done. See all that dripping off my hand? That’s all you. Disgusting.”

Slowly Tsukasa manages to crack open his eyes. Drops falls from Ritsu’s hand onto his shirt as he glances between that and how soaked his lower half is as his bladder continues to relieve itself.

“I was trying my _best_ to keep it in.” He offers weakly.

“And that wasn’t enough, was it?”

Dipping his fingers back between Tsukasa’s thighs he brings them back up to his face, dripping anew. Slowly he moves the shining digits towards his mouth, giving him every opportunity to back out. He’s almost surprised when he doesn’t move his head back, instead parting his lips slightly preparing to take them inside. It really brings home the reality of what’s happening, arousal twisting low in his stomach as he wipes a single wet finger across his lower lip.

“Since you’ve gone and gotten me all filthy too, it’s only fair you clean up, right?” Leaving out the part where he was completely moving of his own will to cover his hand in Tsukasa’s piss, he presses the finger between his lips.

Tsukasa’s breath hitches as he accepts the finger, tongue swirling around it as he sucks. The arousal he can sense from him only grows as he shoves two more fingers in with it, fucking his mouth with them as he lets him clean up his own mess. In reality all he’s doing is making more of one, spit drips down Tsukasa’s chin as he struggles to close his mouth properly around Ritsu’s fingers. Scanning his eyes down his body, the pool between Tsukasa’s tightly closed thighs has almost stopped overflowing, his bladder must have almost run itself dry.

“Is that all you’ve got Suuchan? Or have you just finally managed to get a hold of yourself?” Pulling out his fingers he gives him a chance to speak.

“That is all.” He says with conviction despite his obvious struggling to regain control of his breath after Ritsu’s abuse of his mouth. “It won’t happen again, I _assure_ you.”

For all his flushed cheeks and previous crying, there’s a shine in his eyes. Anyone would be able to tell from looking at his face alone that he was enjoying and looking forward to whatever was in store for him next.

“Hmmm, even if that’s the case I think I should punish you properly just to make sure it doesn’t happen again. There’s only one way I can think of that’s fitting.” Unable to keep himself from smirking, Ritsu wipes his fingers off on Tsukasa’s cheek. “On your knees, time to earn your forgiveness ~”

“Just here?”

“Mhmm, just here is fine, may as well have you kneel in your own filth.” Pushing his own chair back out of the way, Ritsu stands, fingers wandering down to undo his fly as he waits for Tsukasa to get in position. “A little bit closer to me, don’t be scared, I’m not that mean am I~?”

Obviously having predicted what’s coming, Tsukasa kneels in front of him, eyes closed and lips sealed tight. Anticipation clear on his face, he figures he may as well make him wait that little bit longer. Pulling his sweater over his head and throwing it as far into the clear as possible, he takes amusement in the confusion now starting to cross into Tsukasa’s expression. By the time he’s fully rid himself of his boxers and pants, Tsukasa’s opening his eyes to see what’s taking so long.

“You should keep those closed.” Ritsu’s barely finished speaking as his eyes quickly flutter closed.

Taking in his expectant face, his mostly dry shirt, the way his pants are already starting to tent from an obvious erection, Ritsu takes his own thankfully still mostly soft cock in his hand. Closing his own eyes he wills himself to relax and ignore any instincts he may have about not doing what he’s about to.

His stream starts weakly, trickling out slowly and landing on Tsukasa’s already drenched pants. It doesn’t take long until it picks up speed, strong enough to direct easily he gets to work on truly soaking him. The fabric of Tsukasa’s shirt clings to his body as he paints it a darker colour; it quickly shines with liquid and if Ritsu focuses hard enough, he can just make out erect nipples through the now form hugging fabric.

Cutting off his stream he directs his dick just above Tsukasa’s head, making sure nothing too important might get caught in any overspray before he lets it flow again. Piss saturates his hair, flattening it to his head as it runs downwards. There’s a small moan from Tsukasa as it spills down his face, his eyes closing tighter as Ritsu aims directly at his face. Looking down, Tsukasa’s cock is very obviously straining against his pants. When he’d first met the proper and well spoken first year, he’d have never guessed he’d get off on something like this.

“Look at you, your loving this aren’t you? Being soaked in my piss. This isn’t a punishment at all for you is it?” Moving his balance to one leg he nudges Tsukasa’s dick with his foot, taking great pleasure in the way his lips part to accommodate for the shaky inhale he gives in response. There’s a small cough, Tsukasa must have sucked in some of his piss when he’d breathed in. That gives him an idea. “Open your mouth for me Suuchan~”

Continuing to rub his foot against his clothed dick, Ritsu waits to see if his request will be granted. Small whiny moans leave his throat at the contact but his lips remaining closed they’re muffled. Slowly they get louder as he gets more adventurous, lips parting slightly again before he gives in, opening his mouth properly.

“There we go~”

While it’s not widely open, it’s easily enough for Ritsu to aim at. There’s a slight grimace from Tsukasa at first, as piss flows into his mouth, overflowing and pouring out. Before long his expression softens again, his hips try to grind up against Ritsu’s foot as he lets him relieve his bladder into his mouth.

“I don’t think so, we wouldn’t want you enjoying yourself too much, this is meant to be punishing you but you really aren’t learning your lesson at all if you’re getting off on it.” Tsukasa squirms needily as he removes his foot, it’s cute, it won’t be long until he’s getting proper stimulation though. Able to feel his stream starting to taper off, Ritsu’s also relieved, he deserves an award for managing not to get rock hard so far when presented with Tsukasa in such a state.

As the last drops of piss fall to the collection of towels beneath them he drinks in the sight in front of him. Panting, flushed and rock hard, drenched in urine, it’s like he’s come straight out of some depraved fantasy. The sight goes straight to his cock, it’s a relief to be able to fully acknowledge his arousal. Stepping closer to rub the tip of his dick over Tsukasa’s lips, he's momentarily surprised as Tsukasa leans forward to take in the tip before he can even manage.

“What a hungry little cockslut you are Suuchan.” Humming happily he lets Tsukasa take him fully in his mouth.

Fingers slipping into his hair Ritsu doesn’t try to control his hips, lazily thrusting into his mouth as his dick quickly reaches full hardness. He’s only spurred on by the greedy moans from below him, Tsukasa more than willing to let him fuck his face.

A damp hand grabs onto the back of his thigh for purchase, pulling him further into this mouth, egging him on. His own small grunts and breathy moans soon join the noises from Tsukasa and he has to be painfully aware of not taking this too far. After all, he has his end goal in sight and as amazing as getting sucked off by someone so eager is, he’s not giving up on the idea of bending Tsukasa over the desk.

“Careful.” A shaky inhale interrupts his sentence, “If I cum in your mouth then you’ll have to finish yourself off.”

Relaxing his hands he lets them slips from wet hair to rest on Tsukasa’s shoulders, pulling his hips back until his dick slides from swollen pink lips.

“I’m guessing, based on how desperately you were trying to hump my foot earlier that you want me to fuck you.” He phrases it like a question but from his tone it’s more like he’s telling Tsukasa what’s going to happen.

Tsukasa merely nods.

“Use your words Suuchan.”

“Yes.” Despite his voice being scratchy and raw the word comes out strongly.

“Stand up for me then, bend over the desk and show me that pretty ass of yours.” It’s cute how after all they’ve done, Tsukasa still flushes at such words.

“It may not have helped as it was some time ago now.” Pushing himself from the floor, Tsukasa starts to strip off his sodden clothing. He grimaces slightly at the sound it makes as it falls to the wet towels. “But I did _prepare_ myself before coming.”

That catches Ritsu off guard.

“Oh? You didn’t even know for sure I was gunna fuck you yet you were so hopeful I would that you got yourself all loose for me?” He teases, fetching the bottle of lube from a drawer in the desk. “What a good little slut~”

Presented with a now naked Tsukasa bent over the wooden table with his ass in full view, he wastes no time in slicking up his fingers and sinking two in. His earlier preparation wasn’t for nothing, Ritsu still wants to make sure he can take him happily but he’s definitely far easier than he usually is. Pushing aside a voice in his head reminding him of just what exactly has been in Tsukasa’s mouth he bends over him as he fingers him, turning his head to kiss him deeply. The taste isn’t really that weird and from the deep moan Tsukasa gives as he sucks at his bottom lip, he can’t say he has any regrets about kissing the same mouth he’s just pissed in.

Able to slip in a third finger far quicker than usual, Ritsu avoids his prostate, not wanting him to cum too fast. From the way he’s moaning into his mouth as he merely stretches him, he can tell he’s probably not going to last that long once Ritsu’s in him. Which is probably a good thing because Ritsu doesn’t know how long he’s going to last either. Breaking the kiss and sliding out his fingers simultaneously, he reaches for the lube again. Tsukasa shifts impatiently at the loss of his fingers, hips rolling against nothing as if that’s going to somehow give him stimulation.

“You’re so impatient aren’t you?” Breath heavy, he rubs the head of his now slick cock over  Tsukasa’s willing entrance.

It takes a lot of self control to push in slowly, especially when Tsukasa’s taking him so easily, moaning softly as he enter. The tight warmth surrounding him is almost too much, all he wants to do is thrust in deep and hear the beautiful noises Tsukasa makes as he fucks him.

“Good?”

“Good.” Tsukasa confirms as much with his hips as with his voice, grinding back against Ritsu eagerly.

The confirmation is all it takes for Ritsu to pull out almost fully and slam back in, moaning loudly as he lets himself take full pleasure in Tsukasa’s body. Leaning over him again he hungrily mouths and sucks at his back, determined to leave marks littering the usually uniform covered skin. Sounds from him somewhat muffled, he notices much to his disappointment that Tsukasa’s trying to stifle his beautiful noises with a hand. After getting this far in and all the noise they’ve made, it almost seems silly for him to be trying to quieten himself now.

“Anija isn’t home, be as loud as you want.” Sharp teeth scraping against his shoulder, Ritsu delights in the way Tsukasa arches his back, gasping loudly.

With nothing to stop his cries and moans, Tsukasa is so loud that Ritsu knows he’s going to have trouble singing the next day. It’ll be a nice reminder of today to hear him struggling in unit practice, embarrassed because he knows exactly why he’s having trouble. Careful not to break the skin, Ritsu bites down, sucking hard to leave another reminder as his hips fuck into him at a steady rhythm.

Sweat drips down his back as the room feels like it’s on fire. The smell of sex intertwines itself with the lingering smell of piss, thoroughly lewd and a little gross, it only increases the atmosphere. There’s no way he’s going to be able to use this room for study from now on without remembering the sounds of his hips slapping against Tsukasa’s round ass, the feeling of being inside him and the loud, needy sounds coming out of his mouth.

Knowing he won’t last much longer, he seeks out Tsukasa’s prostate, thoroughly abusing it to make sure the first year cums before he does. From the way his body moves, hips almost dancing as he demands for Ritsu to go harder and deeper with his cock, Ritsu knows that won’t take much more.

Surprisingly silent as he cums, Tsukasa gasps shakily before collapsing against the cool, polished wood of the desk. His hips stutter forwards, and while Ritsu can’t see much from his position, he knows from how tightly he’s contracting around his dick that what he’s feeling is truly intense. It doesn’t take much for Ritsu to get to the edge of orgasm himself. Fucking so desperately into such a tight hole, he soon loses all sense of rhythm. Blunt nails scratching at the desk, his entire body fills with tension as his orgasm builds.

There’s no helping how his teeth sink into Tsukasa’s shoulder as he finds his own climax, hips thrusting in hard before he spills deep inside him, milking out every last drop with slow thrusts. There’s a quiet sob from Tsukasa, from pain, from overstimulation, both? He doesn’t know. In the haze after such an extreme climax, his body simply collapses on top of his, both of their chests heaving as they try to catch their breaths as they come down.

“Ritsu-senpai, if you don’t mind-” Tsukasa starts. His strained voice snaps Ritsu back into reality. “You’re crushing me.”

Slowly leaning up on his elbows he double checks first and foremost that he didn’t actually draw blood as he came. No. Good.

“Ah.” Working equally as slowly he pulls out of Tsukasa, kissing the marks he’s made on his back gently as he does. “You okay, Suuchan?”

“I think I am, yes.” He says breathlessly, “That was just, ah, I can’t think of a word for it.”

Ritsu can’t help but to chuckle fondly at Tsukasa’s loss of words, not a common occurrence unless he’s flustered or in this case, has just been thoroughly fucked. Gently he helps him upright, soon learning that in this state, he has to support a majority of the boys weight.

“Come on let’s find a dry spot and cuddle, I’m sleepy now and you need to be comfy~” Ritsu encourages as he searches out a dry patch in the carpet of towels. Laying on towels on top of the hard floor is hardly the most comfortable thing but until they both shower, he’s not that keen on getting on the furniture.

“You did good Suuchan, you did so good.” He coos, stroking his back as Tsukasa curls up against him.

“Thank for you _indulging_ me.” His voice tickles Ritsu’s chest as he speaks, arms wrapping around his waist.

“Any time.” He says softly, “You looked so cute on your knees in front of me like that.”

“If it weren’t for this being my for my own sake, I would scold you for being depraved.”

Ritsu can’t help but laugh at that.

“Ah, Suuchan’s just as bad as me now, what a pity~” Teasing him he presses a kiss against the top of Tsukasa’s head, his hair still damp against his lips.

For a while it’s just content silence as Ritsu massages the skin of his back softly. Both of them just enjoying the comfort of the other as they relax.

It’s Ritsu who breaks the silence first, struggling to stay awake with Tsukasa cuddled against him so nicely but determined to do so for his sake.

“I’m so sleepy…” He says through a yawn. “Should we go shower?”

“I am starting to feel rather _disgusting_.” Tightening the grip of his arms around Ritsu’s waist his words are muffled as he speaks against Ritsu rather than strictly to him. “After that can we go back to doing this? I appreciate we must clean up but right now I will admit I’m feeling rather lazy.”

“If that’s what Suuchan wants then that’s what he gets~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Kasa, one day I may write a fic where you don't end up an absolute mess (unlikely).
> 
> Ao3 froze on me 4 times while trying to upload this chapter. I can't believe Ao3 is kinkshaming me.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I’m so sorry for being quiet on the fic front lately, writers block combined with an immense motivation to sew cosplay has had me very, very bad at finishing anything fic wise. Thankfully having gotten to the point of being able to post something (even if it is my grossest kink), I feel more confident about getting back into the swing of things.
> 
> If it wasn’t obvious this was inspired by the story where Tsukasa asks Ritsu to tutor him. I swear my take on the Sakuma house changes every time I write about it, HapiEle please confirm what their house is like for me so that I stop doing that.


End file.
